pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic, Crystal and the Black Knight
This is a fanfiction version of Sonic and the Black Knight's story. Style Much like the Secret Rings one, this one is the sequel(as there are at least 2 flashbacks) to it. Crystal is only added as a back character, who will add extra lines I felt neccessary to the dialogue. If you do not like to see fanficced versions of stories from the canon series, GO AWAY! There will also be no chapters. Fanfic the whole first part with Merlina plays. The King summons black monster things. Merlina slams her thing on the ground. Merlina: Ifalas zaras yezaras... Ifaris zaris yezarik... O brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call! a beam of light is shot to the sky, and Sonic and Crystal fall out... with 2 chili dogs. Sonic: Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Crystal: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! and they faceplant. Crystal: Is that the second time we've fallen from a high point in the sky and faceplant onto the ground? Sonic grabs the chili dogs. Crystal: You act so funny when you're near those. Sonic: Hey... Where are we? Crystal: Whoevers fault it is, I'm coming too. Merlina: Beings from a distant world! Forgive my abrupt summonce! And the hedgehog and raccoon get shown to them the enemy. Sonic: Ha ha! (eats one of his chili dogs) Oh, I get it! No problem! I'm used to stuff like this! And he beats them all up. Crystal: Go Sonic! Then he stares at the King twirling his other chili dog in his hand. He tries to take off, but Merlina:(grabs Sonic) No, you mustn't! Crystal: What's going on? Isn't he the enemy? then Merlina teleports herself, Sonic and Crystal to another place. Sonic: Nooooooooo! then, we see the King go up. There are 3 knights(dressed up knights, who look like Shadow, Knuckles and Blaze) King: I shall give chase. Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight. They nod. Percival(Blaze): Let's go. Gawain(Knuckles): Must we? She is the Royal Wizard after all! Lancelot(Shadow): The King's orders are absolute, Gawain... Gawain: Yes, but...! Percival: Without loyalty to the King, we are nothing. Lancelot(Shadow) walks off. Percival: Still, the King... He has changed. And this kingdom... back with Sonic, Crystal and Merlina... Sonic: Why'd you stop me? I could've taken him down, no problem! Crystal: He is the fastest hedgehog. Merlina: You do not understand. He cannot be wounded. Sonic: How can that be? Merlina: He bears the scabbard of Excalibur. Sonic: Hey, wait a second... I think I've heard that name before. Ummm... Lemme see... Merlina: Excalibur is King Arthurs sword. Sonic: Oh, yeah, right! So that means... Crystal: (thoughts) We're in another book?! Merlina: This is the land ruled by King Arthur. Crystal: Just as I thought! I think we're in another book, Sonic! Sonic: Whoa! But was that really the King himself? I mean, he seemed way different in the stories! Crystal: Yeah. We've both read it. Merlina: Let us go. We can talk along the way. Let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard. Sonic: I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Crystal: And I'm Crystal. Crystal the Raccoon. as they walk... Merlina: He was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However... Sonic: ...he got a little sidetracked? Merlina: Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality, it's scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the underworld. He was plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos. Sonic: You mean like a big old haunted house? Ha ha! This'll be cool! It'll be like Halloween all year long! Crystal: I... don't think that's what she meant, Sonic. Merlina: Maybe so, but I fear there will be nobody left to enjoy it. We must act now. Sonic: You mean take out King Arthur?! What about the immortal thing? Crystal: (thoughts) He forgot what happened last time? flashback Sonic: My third wish. Erazor Djinn! You shall spend the rest of your days trapped in your lamp as you were in days of old! bolt of energy strikes. Erazor: ... the world is mine! I cannot be denied by those filthy rats!(gets sucked into the lamp) Sonic: I told you, I'm not a RAT! I'm a HEDGEHOG! flashback ends Crystal: He should have a weak spot though. Merlina: Beyond this misty lake, sleeps a sacred sword. With that sword-- Sonic: Yeah yeah, I'll go get it! Be back in a flash! Crystal: Wait up Sonic! Merlina: Wait! Sonic! (puts some strange glove on him) Good luck. they run off. after coming to the sword... Sonic: This must be it! Crystal: It sure looks like a sword anyway... Merlina: Are you ready? Crystal: Huh? Sonic: Ready for what? Merlina: If you remove that sword and defeat King Arthur with it... You shall forever be known as the worst of knights, slayer of kings... Sonic: Guess I can't be the hero every time!(he removes the sword) Crystal:(thoughts) Something's telling me that something is going on. It's fishy around here. Sonic: Ha! (staring at it) The sacred sword... Merlina: It goes by the name Caliburn. Sonic: It's kinda sorry looking. Caliburn: Fool! Sonic: Whoa! Caliburn: You are the chosen one? You are but a sqiure! Sonic: Oh yeah? Says you! Crystal: It talks?! Merlina: The sword has a mind of its own. It selects it's bearer. Sonic: Yeah, well, it's got a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword! Caliburn: Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave! Brace yourself, for I will train you until you are worthy! Crystal: Sonic, look!(points toward the king) Sonic: (notices the king) All right, professor! Work your magic! after the fight... Sonic: This could go on forever. You sure you're a sacred sword? Caliburn: It is you, sir, that lacks the proper fighting skills! King: Dah! A fool of a knight! Not even worth slaying! Caliburn: Do you see? He thinks so too! Sonic: Well, it's your fault! You're a sad excuse for a teacher! later... Crystal: Oh, Sonic... Merlina: For as long as he bears that scabbard... we may never be able to defeat King Arthur. Sonic: So what're we gonna do? Crystal: Focus, that's one thing. Caliburn: We must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder it's power. Sonic: And who would that be? Merlina: Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier. Sonic: What are we waiting for? Lets go pay her a little visit. Caliburn: I fear it mya not be as simple as that. Sonic: What do you mean? Caliburn: You shall see for yourself. Onward, my young knave! Sonic: Stop calling me 'knave!' I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Caliburn: Very well then. I shall call you, Knave the Hedgehog. Sonic: Whatever, you oversized letter opener! Crystal: Hilarious. Wait up! after walking for a short while... Caliburn: Hm... I suppose somthing must be done about this. Sonic: What are you talking about? Caliburn: My edge has grown... blunt. Being in that rock for so long has taken its toll. Sonic: Hah! Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh? Crystal: Sonic! Caliburn: That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge. Sonic: Gentleman? Who are you calling 'gentleman'? Caliburn: Seek out the blacksmith in the local town. I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of the Lake. Sonic and Crystal: What're you gonna do, Merlina? Sonic: Merlina? Hello...? Merlina:(to herself) Why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither? Sonic: Huh? Crystal: (thoughts) What's going on? Merlina: (still to herself) Their time of beauty is so short lived... (to the duo) Forgive me, Sonic, but, I would be recognized in town. I shall remain behind, in hiding. Sonic: All right. Crystal: Then I guess it's so long for now. Merlina: Yes. May your journey be safe. Sonic and Crystal run off. they arrive at the blacksmith's place. Sonic: Hey! Tails!? Nah, it can't be... This is the smithy, right? Crystal:(thoughts) He finally listened for once. Blacksmith(Tails): It sure is! Welcome, sir knight! Caliburn: He is no knight. At least not yet. Sonic: Says you. Blacksmith: What a magnificent sword! I've never seen one that talks before! Sonic: Oh, it talks all right! Crystal: Hmph! they go inside. Blacksmith: I know a fine blade when I see it! I am a blacksmith, after all! Sonic: Great. Think you could sharpen this dull piece of rust? Crystal: Sonic! Caliburn: Fool! It is you who is dull! Blacksmith: Of course I could! Now, what's the swords name? Caliburn: Caliburn. Blacksmith: Hm, Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before? Sonic: Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit? We're kinda in a hurry. Blacksmith: Sure! Leave it to me! after that was finished with... Lancelot: I have found you, apprentice knight, enemy of my King. Crystal:(thoughts) This guy looks like Shadow! I wonder what Threetails would think of him... Sonic: Who the heck are you? Shadow...? Lancelot: I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table. I challenge you to a duel! Sonic: Some things never change... Crystal: Yeah... Caliburn: What do you mean by that? Sonic: Aw, nothing. It's just that he looks like trouble! Lancelot: What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee? Sonic: Sounds good to me! Crystal: Sonic, you never back down from a fight... Caliburn: Fool! A knight never flees a foe! Lancelot: May I have yourname, apprentice knight? Caliburn: He is Knave the Hedgehog, and he accepts your challenge! Crystal: (to herself, facepalms) Caliburn, his name is Sonic, you douche-bag. Sonic: Hey, wait just a second here! Lancelot: Very well, then! Brace yourself, Knave the Hedgehog! after the fight... Sonic: Wow. So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table? Caliburn: The mightiest of all and the closest to King Arthur. It was mere luck that you were able to defeat him. Crystal: Well, it sounds like Shadow but it isn't Shadow we know that for a fact!(thoughts) Even though he looked like it. Sonic: If you say so... Caliburn: But why did you not deal him the final blow? Sonic: Huh? Caliburn: Such simpathy is an insult to a knight! Crystal:(thoughts) This guy... this sword... Sonic's always been like that. Sonic: Aw, what's the big deal? I got this, didn't I? Caliburn: That is Arondight, one of the sacred swords of this land. Take good care of it. Sonic: No problem. after walking a long way... Caliburn: We're here. Nimue: I've been waiting for you, knight of another world. Sonic: Whoa! Caliburn: Fool! Where are you going!? Sonic: But that's...!!! Crystal: Sonic... that's not Amy. You're being disrespectful. Caliburn: She's right. You are being rude to the Lady of the Lake! Bow your head! Nimue(Amy): I think I know why you're here. It's about Excalibur, isn't it? Sonic: Yeah, that's right! You don't waste any time, lady! Caliburn: Show some respect! after a while... Nimue: I'll tell you how to hinder the power of the scabbard's power of immortality. I'm the one who gave it to him, so it's kind of my fault, see? But still... Crystal: Hmmm... Sonic: Still what? Nimue: Whoever defeats King Arthur, and takes his scabbard, might end up turning out the same way, right? Caliburn: I see... Crystal:(thoughts) Does she mean Sonic would be immortal and evil?! Man, that's nasty! Nimue: So, I have three tests for you. Would you like to hear them? Sonic: Sure, fire away! Nimue: First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon! Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's knights of the underworld! When they nearly get ready to go... Nimue: You have three days... Good luck...(she vanishes) Crystal: Well, we have ourselves some new jobs to cover! Sonic: I get it! She's only gonna tell the secret to a true knight. Caliburn: Are you up to the task? This will not be easy. Sonic: Heh! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! Check it out! You'll be calling me 'Sir' before you know it! After wandering around for a couple of days... Caliburn: It's close, but it seems you somehow made it. Crystal: Well, of course he would! Sonic: Too easy! Piece of cake! Caliburn: Do not let it go to your head, fool! the hedgehog skids to stop. Caliburn: What's wrong? Kid: Waaaaaahhh! Sonic: Hey, what's the matter? Are you lost or something? Kid: A great big dragon attacked my village! Sonic: A dragon!? Kid: It took my Mommy, and my Daddy, and everybody away... Waaaaaahhh!!! Sonic: You know where the dragon is, kid? Kid: It's in the big cave at the bottom of that mountain! Sonic: All right, I'm on it! Caliburn: Wait! Don't tell me you're going off to slay a dragon now?! Sonic: Yes, we are! Crystal: Sonic... Go get 'im, Sonic! Caliburn: What of the Lady's tests! You'll never make it in time! Sonic: Yeah, maybe, but... I play by my own rules. Remember that. Caliburn: You fool... Sonic: Hang in there, kiddo! I'll get your folks back! Crystal: Wait up, Sonic! they ran off. but got stopped. Sonic: I don't suppose you're gonna let us by!(notices Gawain looks like Knuckles) Heh! You look just like this Knuckle-head I know! Gawain(Knuckles): Ho! You dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table!? An act most unwise, my friend! Crystal:(thoughts) He looks and sounds like Knuckles... Oh! I remember this thing now! It was when me and Sonic had our last adventure! flashback Sonic: Tails?! What are you doing here? Ali Baba: ...Tails? My... my name is Ali Baba! flashback ends. Crystal: (thoughts) It's exactly the same here! Sonic: Wait, wait! I'm not trying to pick a fight with you. I was heading to a cave to rescue some people from a dragon! Gawain: Bah! You cannot fool me with your lies! No doubt you're after the dragon's treasure! Crystal: Oh god... Sonic: Oh, man... you sound just like that knucklehead too! Gawain: You have defied King Arthur, this place shall be your grave! After the fight... Gawain: To lose to a mere apprentice... I have been disgraced! Only death can remove this stain upon my honour... Sonic: Gimme a break! What's up with all this drama?! Gawain: Silence, silence, I say! A Knight who fails their King is unfit to live! Sonic: Isn't there more to being a knight than serving a King? Crystal: Hey, he's right! Gawain: Huh? Sonic: I'm outta here. People to save, you know? they run off. Caliburn: The appointed time has passed. Sonic: Yeah. Don't remind me. Crystal: Uhh... they find the kid. Sonic: You've been waiting here the whole time? Sorry about that! Good news, everyone's safe. Kid: Thank you. And sorry about tricking you. Crystal and Sonic: Huh? The kid turns into Nimue. Nimue: You have shown courage, strength, and compassion. Sonic: Huh? Then... Nimue: I shall show you how to blunt the power of Excalibur. Cause you're a true knight! Crystal: Alright! Sonic: Yes! after going back to the place... Sonic: I see! So I have to defeat the Knights of the Round Table and collect the sacred swords? Nimue: Yes, the three sacred swords, combined with your Caliburn, should dispel the power of immortality that protects him. Crystal: Woooah... Sonic: Sounds like a walk in the park! Caliburn: We'll see about that. Crystal: Yeah. This is King Arthur we're talking about here, Sonic. Sonic: Hey, c'mon! Isn't it about time you gave me a little credit? Caliburn: The remaning knight, Percival, is the Knight of the Grail. She is as strong as she is noble. One mistake could be your last. Crystal:(thoughts) I wonder who Percival looks like. We've seen copies of Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, I wonder who else? Sonic: Don't worry! I've got one of the great sacred swords! Caliburn: Of-Of course! It's about time you figured that out. Sonic: I'm gonna make this look easy. She won't know what hit her! I've gotten pretty used to you too! Crystal: Ha ha! Caliburn: That is exactly what I told you not to do! they run off. Nimue: Fare thee well-brave knight, chosen one of Caliburn. they find Percival(Blaze). Percival: I am Percival, Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur! State your name and your master, sir! Crystal:(thoughts) Blaze! She looks just like Blaze! I wondered who we'd see next. Sonic: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! I have no master, except the wind that blows free! Percival: Very well, Sonic, Knight of the Wind! Prepare... for battle! Sonic: Bring it on! after the fight... Percival: Well done, Sir Sonic! she nearly falls. Sonic: Percival! He manages to save her. Sonic: Yikes! Whew... that was close! Crystal: Are you okay, Sonic?! Sonic: I'm fine, Crystal! Percival: Why? Why did you-- Sonic: I guess you could say that whim is my other master. Caliburn: Save the hugs and kisses for later. Sonic: What? You jealous or something? Caliburn: For a knave, such as you?! R-Ridiculous! Sonic: Enough of that 'knave' stuff already! Caliburn: Hm. Actually... Sonic: Yes...? Caliburn: Sonic the Hedgehog... You have mastered the code of chivalry. From this day forth, you shall be Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind. Sonic: Heh heh! after getting up from the cliff... Sonic and Crystal: Merlina! Merlina: I saw all that transpired in my reflecting pool! I have no words to thank you for all you've done. Sonic: Yeah, but it's not over yet! Crystal: Yeah! Caliburn: Sir Sonic is right. We must still defeat King Arthur. Merlina: The king is on an island known as Avalon. (silence) You have become a fine knight! Sonic: Aw, cut it out! Anyway, I guess I'll go end this thing, then. Merlina: Good luck, Sir Sonic! I'll await you at Castle Camelot! And so, Sonic grabbed Crystal and ran off. Sonic: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind! Let's settle this once and for all, King Arthur! King: It seems your impersonation of a knight has improved somewhat. Sonic: I have you to thank for that! King: Then let us have another look at that unsightly swordsmanship! Sonic: You're gonna be sorry you asked. This is it, old pal... Caliburn: Indeed. Give it everything you have. Only then will you prevail. Sonic: Then bring it on, King Arthur! Crystal: Go, Sonic. Beat him, then everything will be back to normal. after the fight... King: Heh heh heh... I am immortal! You cannot defeat me! Caliburn: Now, Sonic! The three sacred swords! Sonic: Got it! Sonic lays them down. Excalibur loses immortality power for the Kin'. King: How can this be?! Sonic: Raaaaaah!(slays him) King: Noooooo!(falls) Sonic: Yes! I did it! Crystal: Alright! King Arthur fades away. Crystal: Huh? Sonic: What the--?! at the castle... the three knights surround merlina. Lancelot: We have orders from the King. Have you any last words? Merlina: Your King was nothing more than an illusion my grandfather conjured up. Percival: You'd better start explaining, Merlina! Sonic and Crystal: Merlina! They jump down. Gawain: You! How did you come by that scabbard?! Where is the King?! Percival: Wait. Sonic: This was all he left after he disappeared in a puff of smoke! Just like one of the Knights of the Underworld! Crystal: Merlina... what's going on...? Merlina: There was never any King Arthur. Sonic and Crystal: Huh? Merlina: Well done, and thank you, Sonic. (she takes the scabbard) With this scabbard, I can erase my grandfathers greatest mistake! Sonic: What? Crystal: Sonic, I don't like this... Merlina: I shall make this kingdom eternal... Caliburn: Sonic, get back! They back off. Then that running sequence plays... Lancelot: So, it was all part of Merlina's plot... Percival: It keeps spreading. Lancelot: It's only a matter of time before the kingdom is fully consumed. Gawain: The Knights of the Round Table... Must we simply stand and watch our kingdom's ruin?! Percival: Gawain... Sonic: What?! Are you just gonna give up, just like that?! Is that the best that chivalry of yours can do? Gawain: How dare you! Sonic: Listen. It's like I said before... Isn't there more to being a knight than serving a king? Crystal: Yeah. Isn't there? Nimue(who just appeared): Sir Sonic is right! And there's still time if you act now! (a map is shown showing 4 locations) Use the sacred swords to form a barrier around the castle. Sonic throws his friends their swords. Percival: For the Kingdom and it's people! Lancelot and Gawain: For the Kingdom and it's people! Sonic: I'm counting on you! silence. Percival: Sir Sonic, what will you do?! Sonic: Once the barrier's up, I'll look for a chance to jump in. Crystal, you're comin' too, I'll protect you, don't you worry. Crystal: Thanks. Percival: Surely you jest?! Sonic: Nah... it's just how I roll. Percival: Fare thee well. We, too, shall fill our appointed task. First, with Lancelot(Shadow)... Lancelot: This must be a barrier stone. Hah! (he puts it, his sword, in) 'This stone is but part of the ring that sealeth the Dark Hollow.' Dark Hollow? What is Merlina up to now? with Gawain(Knuckles)... Gawain: Here it is. Yahh!(he puts his sword in) 'When the sacred sword pierces stone, so shall return the power.' What of Excalibur, greatest of all sacred swords? The King wore it's scabbard, but I never saw the sword itself... with Percival(Blaze)... Percival: This must be it. Hah!(she puts her sword in) Our fate is now in your hands, Sir Sonic. with Sonic and Crystal... Sonic: This must be it. Crystal: I think it is! Sonic: Hah!(He puts Caliburn in the stone) Caliburn: Now, Sonic! Crystal: Hopefully this'll work... Sonic: Here goes! The barrier is up, but t is soon found out it is too weak. Nimue: Oh no! The barrier is too weak! Sonic: Now's the time. You ready? Crystal: I-I am... Caliburn: Indeed. Sonic: Here we go!! He ran towards the castle. Merlina: I've been expecting you. Sonic: Just one question before we settle this. Why'd you do it? Weren't we trying to save this kingdom from the underworld? Crystal: You summoned us, all the way here... just so we could defeat you?! That's pretty lame. Merlina: This kingdom will fail one way or another. Such is it's fate. Sonic and Crystal: Huh? Merlina: Do you know what is to become of this kingdom? Sonic: Beats me. Crystal: Yeah, I agree. Merlina: Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the Round Table... Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred, and departs for Avalon. Sonic and Crystal: ... Merlina: This was to be our ideal world. But it will not last... King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will end in ruin. The King Arthur my grandfather created led to nothing but mistakes... But I can succeed with the power of the scabbard. Creating a kingdom that never ends. Sonic: ! What good is a world that goes on forever?! Merlina: My sorrow at its ruin runs deeper than the depths of the underworld. Crystal:(thoughts) That's pretty deep. Grrr.... Merlina: Do you not understand? Sonic: No! And I don't want to! (he tries to hit Merlina, but her shield hurts him) Agh! Crystal: Sonic! Merlina: Your efforts are futile. Sonic: Raaaaaahhh!!! He tries to hit her more, but the shield repeats itself again. Sonic: No way! Crystal: Sonic! Merlina is about to launch an attack. Crystal: Sonic, watch out! Caliburn: Sonic! Sonic: Caliburn! Crystal: Caliburn?! Caliburn: You fool! A knight must always be on his guard! (he breaks) No! Sonic: Noooooooooo!!!(charges at the thing, but gets beaten again) Crystal: Sonic, stop! He gets beaten again. Crystal: SONIC! Merlina: It is time to end this. Sonic: Aaaaaaaaahhh!!! Crystal: SONIIIIIICCCCC!!!!!!!!!!! Percival: Sir Sonic! You've done enough! Listen to your friend! He(Sonic) tries to stand. Lancelot: No Sonic! There is no point in continuing! Crystal: Sonic, please stop! I and everyone else beg of you! Sonic: A knight... never... flees... his foe, right? Crystal: Sonic... Sonic! Please stop! He gets hit again. Sonic: Aaaaaaaaahhh!!! Crystal: SONIC!!!! PLEASE, STOP NOOOWW!!!! Gawain: Listen to her! This hasn't got anything to do with chivalry anymore! Get out of there! Run! Crystal: Sonic, stop! Sonic: It was, never about chivalry for me... I just gotta do what I gotta do, that's all! Lancelot, Gawain and Percival: Sonic! Crystal: Sonic... Sonic stop! You'll only get yourself-huh? Nimue: The long lost light of the sacred sword! Quick, your swords! they drop their swords into the light. Sonic transforms into Excalibur-Sonic. Crystal:(covering her eyes because of the light) Sonic! When the light clears... Crystal: Sonic! (smiles) Sonic: Whoa! Nimue: That's the greatest of the sacred swords, Excalibur! Sonic Heh! Let's do this! After the final fight... Sonic: Merlina... Every world has it's end. I know that's kinda sad, but... That's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure... Crystal: He's right... Merlina: Grandfather... Everyone else arrives. Percival: Well done, Sir Sonic. Sonic: Thanks to you guys! Crystal: Hee hee! Caliburn: You can say that again. Gawain: To think, King Arthur was but an illusion! Lancelot: The Knights of the Round Table must now disband. Caliburn: What foolishness is this? Nimue: I'll say. Percival: Hm? What are you saying then? Caliburn: Have you forgotten who I am? I am the sacred sword Caliburn! I am the one who decides who is worthy of the crown! Caliburn: So, then... Gawain: You...? Everyone except Sonic and Caliburn: You are the one and true King Arthur?! Sonic: Who, me? Everyone bows their heads. Sonic: Huh? Hey, cut that out! Crystal: Hee hee! after going back to their own world... Sonic: ...So yeah. That's what happened. To think I was called in to be part of the Tale of King Arthur... But I gotta tell you, it was no picnic. Amy(real Amy): Aren't you forgetting something? Sonic: What, all the action? All the excitement down to the wire? Amy: Hmph... Sonic: But, man... who'd have thought I was the real King Arthur? Heh. Amy: That's the lamest excuse ever! You just forgot about our date! Sonic: No, no! It's true, I tell you! Yikes, No Amy, wait! Put down that hammer! Amy: Hey! You get back here Sonic! SO...... NIC......!!! Crystal:(trips Amy over) Whoops! Amy: Hrr! You'll pay! Crystal knocks Amy on the ground again. Crystal: Now listen, real good, hedgehog! Me and Sonic were both involved in that adventure! No lie! If I was lying, or Sonic, we wouldn't have bruises, aye, Sonic did not too long ago. Now if you aren't gonna listen to me...(prepares an ice bomb) Amy: No! No! Are you sure you're telling the truth? Crystal: No lie on the cheese! Amy: Fine. Promise? Crystal: Promise. Now don't hurt Sonic! Bye. And Sonic and Amy end up walking in different directions(because Amy's still mad at him and we all know Sonic's reason) The End Category:Fanfics Category:Pinkolol's fanfics